


Just Like Grandma Never Made

by Vexed_Wench



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Community: allbingo, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine bakes a pie.</p><p>Written for the prompt: That person really knows their pi(e).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Grandma Never Made

“Think of it as a peace offering.” Blaine shrugged and handed her a plate.

“You baked a pie?” Liv asked dumbfounded.

It had to be homemade to look so...lopsided.

“It's an old family recipe.” he grinned.

“I may have made a few substitutions.” he admitted as she dug a fork in the flaky crust.

Liv could hardly believe how wonderful the ugly mess of pastry tasted.

“Unless your family makes a pie filled with scotch bonnet peppers and oh damn is that a ghost chili pepper?” She asked around another forkful.

“Apples, peppers what's the difference?” He asked her.

“You know what would make this perfect?” She asked him as she crossed the room to grab the plastic tub that had the freshest brain in it.

He smiled when he saw her top the pie with thick slices of a fresh brain.

“We should have lunch more often.” he suggested as he bit into his slice of pie.

He could barely hide his grin when she nodded.


End file.
